


Las luces de la ciudad se reflejan en tu rostro

by ldimplesl



Series: Les Mis Summer Holidays Exchange [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldimplesl/pseuds/ldimplesl
Summary: The sky is dark, the night is cold, the lights of the city wrap them in a soft embrace and they only need each other to be warm.





	Las luces de la ciudad se reflejan en tu rostro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geode/gifts).



> Or in which Enj and R share a flat, everything is perfect and soft, I love street lights and I'm as corny as humanly possible.  
> 


End file.
